yuki
by Sae2
Summary: pos en mi historia a yukito se le va kitando de apokito lo gay xDDDDD
1. Default Chapter

Yukito.  
En donde estoy? Mmm.huele a rosas..pero ..*se sienten pasos* quien esta  
ahí?¡  
Sakura.se oyó decir suavemente  
Yu yu yukito? pero que haces aquí?  
*Yukito se va acercando a sakura*  
sakura se pone nerviosa *  
sakura: yukito.o///o  
yukito: no temas.*se acerca cada vez mas*  
BUENOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS DIASSSSSSSSSSSSS¡¡  
Se oyo una voz muy alegre.  
Sakura: Kero¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.valla.con k solo fue un sueño.pero parecía tan  
real, kero ojala no me hubieras despertado T_T  
Kero:ah? Porque dices eso sakura? Es una linda mañana, además hoy dijiste  
que vendria tomoyo (lo que significaba , que traería algo sabroso de comer  
^^U)  
Sakura: hay kero.¬¬  
Sakura se puso una falta y un top muy fashion XD(top top top linda xD)  
Sakura: ire a dar una vuelta .no se porque presiento que algo bueno va a  
pasar hoy-dijo con una gran sonrisa n_n  
Kero: valla me alegro por ti sakura , aunque aprovechas y me compras un  
postres quieres¡  
Sakura:..vere k hago ok ¬¬U  
Salio corriendo de su casa, con una gran sonrisa, que ni ella sabia porque  
estaba tan risueña xD  
Pero por estar en la luna, se tropieza con alguien  
Sakura: lo siento u.u  
Yukito: hola sakura¡¡como estas?¡  
Sakura: eh?(levanta la cabeza) pero si eres tu yukito o///o  
shaoran:hola.  
Sakura: o.o uh? Shaoran¡¡¡ *lo abraza* te extrañe mucho¡¡¡ no me dijiste  
que habias regresado de japon¡¡¡¬¬  
Yukito al ver como sakura abrazaba a shaoran , se sintio muy incomodo.  
[sae : como pero si es gay o.ó ..xD]  
shaoran: si la verdad es que .*se empezó a poner nervioso *  
sakura se acerco hasta el oido de shaoran  
sakura: jeje venias a ver a yukito no?  
Shaoran se sobresalta  
Shaoran:pero que¡¡¡¡o.O  
Sakura: no finjas shaoran, somos amigos, ^-^  
Shaoran: pero.no es por eso k vine¡¡  
Yukito: oigan que tanto se secretean?*yukito estaba perdiendo la paciencia,  
a pesar de ser un ser completamente pacifico y etc etc no podia evitar que  
los celos lo invadieran xD)  
Sakura: nada nada ^^U..oigan que les parece si van a mi casa a tomar te?  
Tomoyo tb vendra^^  
Shaoran: eh..o///o  
Yukito: claro¡  
sakura: bueno pero me acompañan a comprar estas cosas por favor ^^U  
yukito: claro, pasame la lista por favor  
lista de compras  
5 litros de leche de chocolate  
mucho dulce  
mas dulce  
tortas de distintos sabores para un rey como yo ;D  
verduras no, porque no me gustan :P  
helado¡¡¡  
yukito: o.ô..jejeje.sakura .quien escribio esta lista?  
Sakura: yo?porque hay algun problema?  
Yukito: pues..creo que no ^^. Esperenme aki y yo voy por las compras  
Sakura: bien, gracias ^^  
-------continuara xD---------  
notas de la autora o.o:  
ya se que esta algo chantis xD pero bueh..toda buena historia comienza  
fome =D  
asi k esperen y se pondra mejorcita eh =D  
dejen reviews plissss T.T 


	2. U metiendo la pata xD

Holaaaaaaa otra vez xDD n.n quería agradecer el review de yukiko nOn y sorry por tanta falta de ortografía ._.  
  
le sigo.xD  
  
[sae les recuerda el capitulo anterior :los dos chicos se habían quedado solos , mientras esperaban k el fleto del yukito volviera con "las supuestas compras"] un silencio incomodo reinaba en el parque pingüino [Sae:se me habia olvidado, se encontraron allí ok xD] shaoran solo atinaba a quedársele mirando como bobo, al ver la corta mini falda que llevaba sakura xD Sakura se puso nerviosa, asi que le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió Sakura: aun te gusto? Sakura penso un momento en lo que había dicho.o//o.ahora si la hice -///- Shaoran que no se esperaba que sakura fuera tan directa solo atino a hacer una risa forzada sin saber que responder. Sakura: discúlpame shaoran ¡¡¡¡ es que es que.tu sabes esta haciendo mucho calor..jejej..y mata mis neuronas xDDDDDD Shaoran: o///o yo yo.. Pero justo en ese momento llega alguien al rescate¡¡ Continuara =D Jajaja no se k onda @.@....jaja-lo k hace el ocio xD 


	3. que demonios paso

Hola¡¡  
Muchas gracias por los reviews ^o^  
Ya voy a dejar de tratar de fleto al yukito -.¬ xD [xuta pero es imposible  
xP]  
Otra cosita, sakura tiene 15 okis =D  
tratare de k sea mas largo ^^ (es que las ideas no me vienen T.T , es que  
además me  
acabo de enterar que mi novio me engaña xD-(risa falsa T.T , weno ni ahí ¬¬  
)weno  
aki ta continuación :  
  
Sakura: discúlpame shaoran ¡¡¡¡ es que es que.tu sabes esta haciendo mucho  
calor..jejej..y mata mis neuronas xDDDDDD Shaoran: o///o yo yo.. Pero justo  
en ese momento llega alguien al rescate¡¡  
ya traje las compras dijo yukito con una sonrisa disimulada, ya que había  
notado que shaoran estaba totalmente rojo.  
Sakura: muchas gracias, bueno es mejor irnos para no hacer esperar a tomoyo  
^^  
Shaoran: si ^^U - (pensando: no se.pero Yukito me esta mirando algo  
feo.o.oU)  
[En el transcurso a la casa de Sakura ninguno supo como romper el silencio,  
asi que se fuero obviamente callaos xD]  
sakura sintió un gran alivio cuando por fin llegaron, no sabia porque ,  
pero había una extraña aura entre Yukito y Shaoran .como si en cualquier  
momento alguno de los dos fuera a estallar ^^U  
sakura: bueno pasen ^^  
los dos: permiso  
sakura abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo cuando vio a su alrededor ..la casa  
estaba hecha un desastre , había chocolate y azúcar por todos lados, y  
huellas por las paredes.  
sakura: O.O  
...esto.KEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Òoó  
[Sakura en superdeformer]  
sakura: espera a que te encuentre¡¡¡¡  
de pronto se escucho una voz casi inaudible  
yukito: parece que proviene de la cocina.  
sakura se acerco sigilosamente a la cocina  
allí se encontraban Kero y..  
Sakura: Spi? Pero que .o.o  
Ambos se encontraban tirados en el piso , semi inconscientes  
Tocaron al timbre, shaoran que estaba mas cerca fue a abrir , para su  
sorpresa, era Eriol.  
Shaoran: hola ..Pasa..  
Eriol: hola Shaoran cuanto tiempo, permiso, lamento interrumpir, pero al  
parecer Spi estubo haciendo algunas travesuras.^^U dijo el mago al ver el  
interior de la casa  
Sakura que aun estaba en superdeformer y apunto de estallas se dirigió  
corriendo hacia Eriol  
Con una mirada asesina  
Sakura...  
Continuara..  
Sorry pensé que iva a ser mas largo.^^U pero es que mi bro me esta sacando  
a patadas de pc xDDD le continuo mañana ^^ 


End file.
